


Oh, How the Dinner Table Has Turned!

by Tsukikoneko



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Shego messes up and Drakken fixes it for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikoneko/pseuds/Tsukikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Shego tried to cook dinner for herself and her boss. It didn't turn out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How the Dinner Table Has Turned!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensong/gifts).



Drakken hadn't even realized that she was in the kitchen until the moment black smoke came billowing through the doorway. He couldn't keep himself from hacking as he fought through the smog to see what its source was. A rather displeased, to say the least, Shego stood, glaring at a casserole dish filled with soot. What it was meant to be, he couldn't really tell, but what was left was charred black, probably hazardous for any human being to consume. Despite his anger and the smoke alarm screeching, he couldn't help but find himself amused. Shego was typically so good at nearly everything she did, yet here she was failing miserably at something as simple as cooking.  
  
“Shego! What is all this?” Drakken barked at her, hoping to hide his amusement and avoid a lashing.  
  
“Get out!” She spat back at him, in no mood for any sort of conversation. She should have known better than to attempt anything even remotely nice, especially for that man. It only led to embarrassment and frustration; fittingly two words she might have used to describe the dopey doctor.  
  
“You’re the one starting fires!” Drakken retorted, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot against the ground as he studied the darkening expression of the woman before him.  
  
“There was no fire! I just… I just burnt that dumb casserole!” She threw her hands in the air to show some sort of surrender to the act of cooking itself. She lifted the dish from the counter, ready to take her revenge on it by smashing it against the wall, but was stopped by Drakken, rather boldly, grabbing into her wrist to stop her. Their eyes met for a moment before he took the dish and set it back on the counter.  
  
“It’s not totally ruined.” He said matter-of-factually, despite not really knowing if he was correct about that fact or not.  
  
“It’s not?” She said, an almost hopeful tone snuck its way into her voice before she snapped her attention to the doorway rather than her employer. Was she blushing? “Well I’m done with it so just put it in the trash.”  
  
“Just go sit and wait.” Drakken rolled up his sleeves. “I’m taking over!”  
  
“Psh. Only successful takeover we've seen.” Shego muttered as she did as she was told, only because she was sick of looking at the kitchen and everything inside it.  
  
“Only successful…” Drakken mocked, “I’ll show her!” He tied an apron on and stared down at the mess of a meal Shego had conjured up. It looked pretty hopeless. Nonetheless! Momma didn't raise no fool! He scraped away the black crust that surrounded the salvageable bits of food and got to work and turning Shego’s dinner disaster into a delectable delight!  
  
Thirty or so minutes passed with Drakken hard at work in the kitchen and Shego, more or less, pouting in a reclining chair in the other room. He emerged from the kitchen, looking quite proud of himself as he made his grand announcement.  
  
“Dinner is served!” He practically beamed.  
  
“M’hm.” Was the only reply he got from Shego, who filed her nails idly without even casting Drakken a look.  
  
“Shego…” He tried to get her attention to no avail. “Shego! Come and eat!”  
  
Shego finally heaved a dramatic sigh before lifting herself to her feet. The last thing she wanted to look at right now was food, she’d rather throw whatever he’d prepared in the doctor’s face than eat it. Still, she took a seat at the table, frowning deeply and Drakken scampered into the kitchen to retrieve their plates.  
  
She glowered down at the food as he set it in front of her. Who cared that it looked delicious? If she wanted to be mad at food in general, no one could stop her. Suddenly, her brows raised. Wait a second— these ingredients looked… familiar.  
  
“Well!” Drakken’s tone was very expectant. “Taste!”  
  
She sighed and stabbed a piece, lifting it tentatively to her mouth before taking a bit. Damn. It really was good. How dare he!? She let out a heavy sigh before mumbling, “It’s good…”  
  
“I’m glad! It’s your cooking after all.” He twirled his hand around as if her were saying something grand.  
  
“It’s—What?” Shego’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“I told you it wasn't totally ruined, Shego. You should listen to me...”  
  
For some reason she didn't quite understand, or particularly like, she suddenly felt flustered. She couldn't bring herself to look at the moron sitting in front of her. What? Was she supposed to thank him for fixing it? She hardly could see herself doing that… She gave him a short glance before turning her sights to the plate. Maybe it was better just to fill her mouth before she said something stupid. She shoved a forkful for food into her mouth, in a rather unladylike fashion.  
  
Drakken kept his eyes fixated on her. Her reaction surprised him. She looked grateful! But maybe he was reading her wrong… He couldn't help but doubt himself. Still, it felt nice to turn the tables and be the one to fix her screw up when the reverse was so commonplace. He couldn't help feeling a swelling of pride when she opted to eat more. He really did fix it! Being a momma’s boy pays off at last! He gaze fell on her hand, resting on the table near her plate. Would it be okay if he…?  
  
When his hand touched hers, she nearly jumped in surprise. She’d been so focused on not humiliating herself any further that she’d ceased to pay attention to anything he was doing. She stared down at it almost, almost like it was a roach who dared crawl on her. Yet… After a moment, her expression softened. She wouldn't look at him, no way could she bare that, but she turned her hand and held onto his, not in a death grip telling him never to touch her again, but in a genuine, affectionate way.  
  
They both sat this way, silent. Neither was sure what to say or do, but they both felt a hot blush creeping onto their faces. They let the moment be whatever it was trying to be without doing or saying anything that might ruin it until finally Shego pulled her hand away and stood up.  
  
“I’ll clean up.” She didn't give Dr. Drakken time to respond before grabbing the plates and rushing into the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't like her to volunteer for anything like that, but Drakken worried if maybe she just wanted to escape the awkward situation he’d made. Though—usually, wouldn't she the throw him or something equally angry and violent?  
  
Once she was safely out of sight, she dropped the dishes carelessly into the sink and buried her face in her hands. Stupid stupid stupid. What was she even doing? Him? HIM!? Urgh! She ripped her hands away from her face growing more and more angry with herself for whatever she was feeling. Things… might be changing, but she sure as hell was going to fight it! Dr. D might have been sweet and cute on occasion, but since when was sweet and cute her type? She never could stand feeling any sort of uncertainty… Whatever was going on, she was going to save worrying about it for another day.


End file.
